


Worlds Collide

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Violence, War, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: After the war things were meant to be peaceful, the world was meant to change. Yet some things are never as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

In the old times the skies were worshipped, humans believed that the gods gave them rain to grow their crops and keep their animals strong and healthy. The skies gave them magic and bought them closer to the earth they nurtured so tenderly. Each full moon extravagant festivals would be held as the magic was stronger than every before, their passion healed the land and kept balance. It gifted chosen ones with abilities to harness the skies magic and use it for good. As always there were those who used their newfound magic for evil and before war could break lose on the lands the sky took what it had given. And so as time went on humans forgot how to the magic given to them by the sky, the rains still came and moon festivals became a thing of the past. 

As technology progressed and magic was all but forgotten humans became greedy, wars raged over land and sky as allies turned on each other and fought for domination. After a thousand years of war a peace treaty was signed, countries healed and adjusted to change but over time things would return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Smoke filled his lungs as fire rained down from the sky, bombs dropped in their thousands as people around him scrambled to find shelter. his parents were dead, the manor blown to smithereens before they could escape, god he hated this war. sporadic gunfire sounded in the distance and above him planes became fire balls as they plummeted to the earth, the plane was hurtling towards him at a thousand miles an hour yet he couldn’t move._

_“Tim! Timmy move!”_

_he couldn’t move, it was as if his entire body was paralysed. suddenly an arm wrapped around his middle and hauled him from his spot, he was slammed against the wall as another body pressed against him shielding him from a distant explosion._

_“can you hear me Tim?”_

_hands carefully cupped his cheeks forcing him to meet Bruce’s worried gaze, Tim forgot Bruce. It was as if he forgot everything in that moment. he moved Bruce’s hands away and walked past him, past the rubble that once was a fighter jet and stood before his home. well it wasn’t a home anymore, simply ruins._

_“-just a dream.”_

_he dropped to his knees ignoring the sting of glass and rubble piercing his skin, there was nothing left. not even a trace of his parents. Bruce’s hand rested on his shoulder and Tim cried, all he could do was cry._

_“wake up.”_

\- 

Tim’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with Jason’s stupidly beautiful face watching over him, only when the pad of Jason’s thumb brushed under his eyes did he realise he’d been crying. It had been so long since he’d last had that dream, although with the anniversary of his parents death coming up it made sense. Drawing in a shaky breath Tim sat up and wrapped his arms around Jason, his chin came to rest on his shoulder while he grounded himself.

“Do you want some breakfast?”

“Is there coffee?”

“You know there isn’t coffee, our rations are short.”

He scoffed and pulled back to look at Jason, he gently reached up to trace the scar on his cheekbone. The war had been over for three years now but rationing was still happening in the smaller villages where the roads had been damaged by the bombings, while the Kingdom of Stars wasn’t damaged badly the king was greedy. Ra’s Al Ghul was a cruel man, ruled with an iron fist and took every penny from his people to fund the war. Now that it was over he used it to hold lavish parties, instead of feeding his people.

They weren’t poor, in fact they were far from it and were lucky to live with small luxuries like hot water and electricity but sometimes he still missed coffee. Jason hunted most of their meals, the woods were left relatively unharmed but were thought to be haunted. Many wouldn’t dare travel into the depths of those woods even if it meant catching game that could feed their family for the week. Jason mainly caught fish and rabbits but it was enough, he was extremely lucky to have him. He on the other hand was an accountant like his late parents, even if he had to travel an hour to the main city Tim would never complain. It paid well and more importantly it was a stable job. Together he and Jason were able to support themselves and live a happy life without having to worry about Bruce too much, something both of them hated. There was nothing worse than Bruce stressing the way he does.

“Earth to Tim, what’s going on in your head?”

“Just thinking about how our ‘king’ is pretending that his people don’t exist.”

Tim pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before forcing himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom with his fiancé hot on his heels, he knew what Jason was trying to do and wasn’t going to have any of it.

“I bet you wished you were back in Gotham.”

“It’s not safe there Jay, you know that.”

“I know, but there’s coffee in Gotham.”

He turned around just before he entered the bathroom and pulled Jason into a quick kiss before backing away and closing the door in his face.

“Timmy open the door.”

“We’re not showing together.”

“But we’ll save water!”

“Tell that to the water bill!”

Tim scoffed and rolled his eyes as he started up the shower, things weren’t perfect but with Jason by his side he could deal with it.

-

Breakfast went by far too quickly, before Tim knew it he was kissing Jason and being pushed out of the door as the bus pulled up in front of their small cottage, he waved goodbye to his fiancé and ran to the bus before it could pull away. The trip into the city was almost always dreadful, the smell of diesel was intoxicating and each pot hole threatened to break the entire thing in two. However, Tim couldn’t complain because it was the only form of transportation that could take them into the city, if the bus ever did break down their small town would suffer greatly.

The walk to work was a blur, Tim tried to block out the cries that came from the beggars that lined the streets. Women and Children who had been left to fend for themselves after their husbands died in the war, there was only so much that he could do to help them but it was never enough. It would never be enough. If only King Ra’s stopped his endless spending sprees and used that money to save his people, if only…

Tim came to a screaming halt when a small child appeared in front of him with her hands on her hips, a basket full of flowers was looped around her arm and she held it up to him with a charming smile. Out of habit Tim’s hand moved to his wallet, just in case it was a set up. Too many times had he been stopped by a cute kid only to be robbed while distracted.

“Morning Sir! Fancy a flower for ya missus? They’re the best quality I promise ya!”

“But what if I don’t have a missus? What if I have a mister?”

He crouched down to her height and inspected the flowers carefully, they were truly beautiful and only grew on the outskirts of the castle. She must’ve travelled all that way just to sell them to passers-by. Tim let out an amused chuckle as she pouted at him and stamped her foot.

“Well for ya mister then! They’re twenty cents each!”

“Hmm, how about I take all of them for Twenty Dollars and you and I go get breakfast?”

“Can my brother come too?”

“Of course he can.”

Tim still had a few hours before he had to go and work, being a few minutes late wouldn’t really hurt him anyway. Not with his work ethic. The young girl turned her head towards the alleyway and shouted for her little brother, he couldn’t of been any older than four. Covered in soot and crime, too skinny, too small, Tim’s heart ached but he put on the biggest smile that he could.

“And what’s your name?”

“His name is James! He can’t talk.. And I’m Lucy. He’s my baby brother so if you hurt him I’ll kill ya!”

He frowned as he looked back to Lucy again and held out his hand to her. She couldn’t be much older than James, perhaps 6 or 7 yet she held herself better than most adults he knew. If he could get her to trust him he could help take her somewhere safe, and if he could convince her he knew they could both have happy lives.

“My name is Tim, it’s nice to meet you both.”

-

Tim carried James on his hip and held Lucy’s hand with the other, in the basket was three fresh ham, cheese and tomato croissants. They made their way through the park and found a nice space in the sun to sit, Tim carefully sit down on the grass with James in his lap and set their breakfast on top of his briefcase not really caring if it got messy while they ate. Lucy sat in front of him while he carefully pulled apart the croissant for James and handed him pieces making sure that he ate slowly, meanwhile Lucy had started to wolf hers down and he was quick to stop that.

“Lucy, I know you’re hungry but you need to slow down. You’ll throw it all back up if you eat too quickly.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, I just don’t want you to get sick and feel hungry all over again.”

Lucy smiled shyly up at him as she copied his method of breaking the croissant into bite sized pieces before chewing on them slowly. Tim’s focus returned to James who sat happily chewing on his breakfast, he carefully swiped a crumb off of his cheek before watching the two eat. He tilted his head back slightly to take in the sun, it had been a while since he’d just stopped to enjoy nature instead of going into work a few hours early.

“Tim?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Why are you helping us?”

Tim kept his focus on the sky while he thought of an answer, deep down he wanted to help every child that was on the streets but knew he could never do that. Some nights he wished he could be the king, that way he could support families and keep kids off the streets. The way all kings should.

“Because you’re just kids, you shouldn’t have to live out on the streets to fend for yourselves. It’s not fair and if I could I’d help every kid I came across.”

Lucy reminded him of Jason when she stopped him, or at least the stories that Bruce used to tell him about a stubborn little boy who wanted to steal Bruce’s wallet. Maybe that was why he did it. Tim never really knew why he did things, sometimes it’s like there’s a voice in his head telling him what to do and his body just follows. He looked to Lucy who stared back at him with tears in her eyes, the other half of her croissant discarded on top of his briefcase, for a moment Tim thought he’d said something wrong.

“I’m glad you helped us… but I don’t know what to do now. I-I can’t always protect James a-and I’m scared that one day he’s gonna die and it would be my fault.”

“Lucy you’re such an amazing big sister, you’d never let that happen.”

“B-But what if something happens to him?”

Tim moved the briefcase to the side and scooted closer to her before gently wiping away the tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks. He could take them to Babs and she would take them back to Gotham with her on her next rip, that way they’d both be safe and never have to worry about food or shelter ever again. Bruce would protect them with his life and more importantly, they would be together.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“My father lives in Gotham, my sister in-law can take both of you to him. He may look very scary and intimidating but my father is a big teddy bear, he’ll keep your tummies full and safe from any harm.”

“What about you? Why can’t you come to Gotham with us?”

“It’s a long story but Gotham is too dangerous for me and my fiancé right now, but I promise you that once it’s safe again you can come and live with us.”

Lucy sniffled a bit and James tugged lightly on his sleeve prompting him to give them both a kiss on the forehead, as much as he wished that he could take them to Gotham himself if he was to return it would put them in far too much danger.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

-

Tim could barely hold himself together after saying goodbye to Lucy and James, he held back tears as Babs pulled him into a hug and told him he’s doing the right thing. He gave Lucy his coat so that she and James wouldn’t get cold on the trip to Gotham, not that Babs would ever allow it. He hoped that things would improve in Gotham and he’d be able to return home, for now he’d just have to send letters to them both so they knew he would always be thinking of them.

He climbed the stairs of his office building 15 minutes later, his boss wouldn’t really care because he was never late but he’d probably have to stay back to make up for lost time. The usual chatter of the office was replaced with dead silence, Tim looked around and saw a pair of royal guards standing by his desk. He could feel the blood draining from his face as they approached him, this couldn’t be happening. Why him?

“Timothy Todd, you’ve been summoned to the king’s court.”

This was it, this would be how he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another big series! Please keep in mind that I'm studying full time and also work, updates may take a while. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Please leave a comment, your feedback means everything to me.  
> \- L


End file.
